


沃尔特的幻夜巡礼

by todistaja016



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016
Summary: 尚且年轻的沃尔特在亚楠度过了第一个夜晚。
Relationships: Younger Madaras Twin/Valtr (Bloodborne)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	沃尔特的幻夜巡礼

一阵夹杂夜露与泥土气息的暖风拂过，沃尔特停下嘴里的动作，抹了把脸颊上的液体，一动不动地立在风里听着。过了一会儿，他确定自己连一片树叶落下的动静都没听见，于是弯下腰去继续咀嚼。他早就已经吃不下了，下颚开合的动作俨然一道机械工序，撑坏了的肠胃屡屡发出抱怨，但他依然没有停止撕扯那些带血肉片的动作。用手撕，用牙啃。生肉不似熟肉塞牙，口感仿佛打磨光滑的大理石，唯独差在骨头碎片时而会划伤口腔内壁。肉本身没有多余的味道，但他已经从中尝到了眼泪的咸味、自己血液独特的甜腥味，以及喉咙口残余的呕吐物那股色调发绿的苦味。

这时候他不得不又停下来，从身下野兽庞然的尸体上支起身子，像只从风中预见到下一场杀伐的猛禽，抬起它尖锐的喙屏息凝听——这回他几乎能够肯定自己听到了什么。在过去的数小时里，听觉如此反复辜负他，十分恼人。

可是这次他停顿得比前几次更久了。于是那纱线般细小的声音终于钻进他的耳道：“从我身上下来吧，好猎人，我可真累呦。”

沃尔特一惊，从兽尸上摔下来。野兽被齐齐剁下来的头颅就掉落在尸体的不远处，此时跟他四目相对，眼里闪烁着无奈的神情。沃尔特坐在地上，头顶刚好没有枝叶遮蔽，明耀的月光洒了他满身。

“是你在说话？”他慌乱咽下嘴里最后一片肉。

“请把我的头先接回去吧，你这样让我如何说话才好？”它的语气里流露出埋怨的意味，“你已经连续不断吃了三个小时，我的一条胳膊和半条大腿都进了你的肚子，就连心脏都没保住，为什么不愿意让你的消化系统歇一歇呢？”

沃尔特的胃随着它的话语开始痉挛。他俯下身子再一次开始呕吐，一直吐空了胃里所有的东西，被他遗忘许久的情绪才重又拧开了释放的阀门。

“野兽！恶魔！你这畸形！”他大骂，尽管记忆里的狂怒和悲痛已经虚幻仿若一场梦，“你杀了我的同伴，把他们开膛破肚，就像碾死蚂蚁一样轻松，现在倒是反过来恳求我了！”

那长着鹿角的头颅吐出一股浊重的叹息。像是回应治安官的指责一般，已经被生吃了一半的兽尸用它仅剩的胳膊撑起身子，见骨的双腿试探着负担起全身的重量。待站稳之后，它弯下腰去，拾起自己的头颅，佩戴冠冕般安放回脖子的断口上。

“啊，好多了。”

沃尔特不能理解眼前发生的这一幕。他感到很多亟待思考的问题沉落在脑内思维的浊水里，却一个也捞不出来。

“你不妨连我一起吞了，”他说，“我们撞破了不应该发现的秘密，而你是个不应该存在的生物——如果这就是我们今夜应该命丧于此的理由。”

但野兽摇了摇它巨大的脑袋，上前两步走进同一片月光里。沃尔特尽可能不去看它身上残留的神职人员服装和鼓鼓囊囊的腹部。

“你和他们是不一样的，好猎人，”野兽的语气越发缓和，“今晚月色正好，是个适宜举行成人礼的良夜，我们大可以将那些小矛盾都先放下。我已经宽恕你对我尸身的亵渎了。”

它伸出爪子指向沃尔特身后，那里的树林立刻退让了，像一群驯顺的侍从。沃尔特看清楚自己正站在一处高坡上，而面前无尽蔓延开去的是一片广袤的平原，远方起伏的丘陵在天幕中画出一系列缓和的弧线，茂密的野花野草丛在月色下泛起深蓝色的波浪，银色湖泊和血管般的细小支流分布其上，恍如世外桃源。但整幅画面中占据主导地位的，依然是那轮大得出奇的月亮。沃尔特觉得它离地面有点太近了。

“这是属于你的成人礼，年轻的守墓人。你已于暮色降临之际觉醒，只要度过这场命运之夜，看护圣墓的隐秘荣耀就会回到你身上。你将和你的万千血胞一样，成为一名真正的猎人。”

“但我不想成为猎人，”沃尔特辩解道，“我是一名治安官，我有其他要紧的职责在身，我想回家，回到我熟悉的人们中间。”

“哦，好猎人，你真正的故乡是伟大的地下王国苏美鲁，那里沉睡着你应该终身侍奉的神明。”它顿了顿，“不过你既然渴求与虚假的过往道别，我愿意促成此事。”

野兽打开自己的肚皮，仿佛打开木屋上的一扇小门。沃尔特惊诧地看着一个熟悉的面孔从里面探出头来。那是夜巡队长，平日里待他如骨肉的前辈，数小时前他眼睁睁看着他被野兽生生扯成了两半。老队长带着几分好奇的神情从野兽肚子中钻出来，站在沃尔特面前，他身后不断钻出其他的治安官队员，大家互相握手拥抱，其乐融融聊起了天，沃尔特也渐渐被纳入其中。他让本该变作尸块的死人簇拥环绕着，心里没有分毫喜悦，却也没有毛骨悚然。

“好了，”野兽关闭肚子上的小门，挥舞着他的大爪子，“今天我们要共同见证你们中的一员，褪去陈旧的皮囊，回归神墓守卫古老的行列之中。他是你们之中唯一的猎人，他将带着猎人的荣耀参与从今往后的每一场猎杀。为他祈福吧，歌唱吧，这就是离别的时刻了。”

转眼间，治安官同僚们换上了另一身装束：沃尔特只在皇城的阅兵式上看见过这身辉煌奢华的服装。它们属于皇家军乐队，此时穿在习惯风餐露宿的治安官身上竟仿佛量身定制般熨帖。沃尔特茫然地与他们之中每一个道别，然后目送着他们执起金灿灿的乐器，排成一条金光闪烁的队列，奏着最激昂活泼的乐曲走进原野的浩大海流里。

“那是你的过去，”野兽解释道，“接下来，你将注视未来。”

沃尔特感觉颅内发涨，他眨眨眼睛，视网膜上逐渐浮起一个模糊的图案。他试着让意识迎合它的出生，好像用双手围拢木屑上的一小簇火苗，以便迎接更壮烈的燃烧。终于，那符文现出它的完整形体：摇摇晃晃，形似一个被大头朝下悬吊起来的人。

这是属于猎人的符文。沃尔特发现自己早已认识它，仿佛从出生那一刻起就已经对它彻底熟习。

“这是你与生俱来的身份，接纳它，像你吸吮我血肉融成的乳水。”野兽温柔地将沃尔特揽进自己破破烂烂的怀里，像个巨大的泰迪熊。沃尔特从野兽的拥抱中汲取到安慰，放松下来，任由记忆深处每日巡视的街道和家中燃着苹果木的火炉渐渐远去，一如他挥别那群朝夕相处的同僚。此时此刻，他大脑的某个角落真正开始思考猎人这个身份的本质——这是个他从未察觉其存在的角落。

远方寂寥的原野尽头，军乐队几乎已经消失在丘陵与天帷接壤的轮廓线上，变成十余颗跳动的光点。野兽继续以循循善诱的语气劝导着：“你会在猎杀中脱胎换骨，并且找到自己新的价值。猎杀是一项壮丽的事业，你将发现自己擅长它，并且终有一天在其中寻得狂喜。”

“我......”沃尔特的声带在不经他命令的情况下发出了音节，“我想......”他的气息开始紊乱，一股离奇的兴奋感自内而外撞击他的心房，有什么东西想从里面出来。

“我想要更多......”他吞咽唾液。

野兽耐心地等待着。

“血。”

这个字一出口，苍白的月盘顿时化为鲜血的猩红色。一个缥缈的幻影一闪而过，接着鲜血汇成的巨大瀑布从月中流淌而下。

“接受你的初次授血，猎人。”野兽的语气变得庄重森严，如同大教堂的钟声。

沃尔特脑海内的符文应声开始发烫，如同行星爆破般迸射出狂热而急切的灿烂闪光，他的大脑几乎承担不住这种毁天灭地的巨大欲望，它已然焚毁除了“血液”这个念头之外的一切，将他半生压抑而因循的意识世界改造成宛如异世的灿白色殿堂。

他拥抱了欲望。合起双眼，仰起头，承接自月中泼洒而下的血浆。它们如同锦缎般柔顺丝滑，也如枫糖浆般清甜浓厚，逐渐覆盖并包裹他存在的每一处，直到整个宇宙中只剩下血。

接到报案后，联盟大师从禁忌森林赶到亚楠城郊，一路上都没停下脚步。他身边跟随着两名年轻人：一对由他亲手教导出来的双胞胎兄弟，年龄都未满二十，正式加入联盟还不到一个月。来自沼泽地的毒蛇如同他们身体上的器官一般盘绕在腰间和腕口，他们不断发出短促而尖细的音节与蛇交谈。

联盟大师已经步入了生命的第六十三个年头。他的右眼有疾，右手只有四根手指，右腿的重心会在每一次接地的瞬间顿然矮下去，但目击骇人事件的亚楠居民第一时间都会跑来敲他的房门，而非任何一个四肢健全的教会牧师。他虽来自异邦，却已经深知这些由苦难与恐慌灌溉长大的本地人编纂传说怪谈的天赋。也许有无辜者的声誉面临考验，有事件的真实面目正遭篡改，因此他丝毫不敢耽搁。

他们三人在离事发地点还有足足半英里的地方就闻见了铺天盖地的血腥气，浓得差不多可以捏出形状。一路上，属于治安官的深蓝色披风碎片、象征皇室权威的银色徽章、难以辨认属于什么部位的人体碎块在路边随处可见。他们本就不轻盈的心情越发沉重，直到那一幕终于展现在他们面前。

所谓的“食兽者”就在那里，坐在几乎只剩骨头的巨大鹿首野兽尸骸上，身后的宏伟月面将他概括成一个简约的黑色轮廓。在兽尸边的空地上，横七竖八地摆放着一些皇城治安官残缺的尸体，仿佛被顽童拆散的锡铁玩具。

似乎是察觉了不速之客的到来，那个像人的生物回过头来，从鼻尖到下巴浸满了发黑的兽血，脸色却如同白纸，上面依稀绘有一张年轻英俊的面容，还有一双茫然无措的蓝眼睛。由于神色超然，他几乎变得半透明。

看呐，多无辜的一双眼睛。联盟大师感叹，嗓音里满是怜爱。

老师要小心，有些野兽精于伪装。兄弟中年长的那个提醒道。他不常与胞弟之外的人类讲话，哪怕是师长。但此时此刻有某种陌异的预感灌进了他的心脏，令他感知到了开口的必要。

但兄弟中年轻的那个想着，好美的眼睛。他第一眼就深深爱上了这双眼睛，月光在它们表面折射出的光辉如同大蛇吐信，牵引着他的舞蛇人魂魄。如果它们在这巨大的圣洁月轮下朝他发出召唤，乃至诱惑他杀死自己的胞兄，他也甘愿以此为代价娶下它们，并宣誓一生忠于它们，杀死一切胆敢染指它们的人。他的脑海里生长出由他自己创造的不属于人类的语言，他惯用这种语言思考一些黑暗的观点。

但寡言的他同自己的兄长一样认识到了此刻使用人类语言的必要性：老师，此人全然无害，我以我身为联盟一员的荣耀为他担保。野兽不懂美，这样一具人类皮囊无法容纳暴戾的兽性。我们若剖开他的头颅，只能找到玫瑰般柔软的人类脑组织而非害虫。

在联盟中资历最浅、年纪最轻的他，荣耀自然无足轻重。但他那心思细腻的师长，独眼的老猎人，慈爱的联盟大师被话语里包含的诚意深深打动了。他说好，既然时间能够代替屠刀验证这一点，我们又何必杀死玫瑰？

亚楠月下不盛开玫瑰。在这个月圆如同神明降诞的夜晚，联盟的师徒三人全然忘却了这句古训。

但对于沃尔特，对于这位不久之后的联盟大师而言，另一段浪漫疯狂胜似月下蔷薇的传奇这才刚刚拉开它由兽血染成的大幕——盘旋在亚楠上空的猛禽与匍匐于黑暗渊薮的群魔之间的对决，就从这个夜晚正式开始了。

他咧嘴露出一个血腥的笑容：属于他的时代，开始了。

全文完


End file.
